wikiofbrothersfandomcom-20200214-history
T-4 Eugene Roe
T-4 Eugene G. "Doc" Roe Sr. 'was a medic and Paratrooper in Easy Company. He was the main focus of the episode 'Bastogne, where he befriended a nurse named Renée and discussed what treating the men felt like, as depicted in the miniseries, Band of Brothers. Biography Early life Eugene was born in Bayou Chene﻿, Louisiana, on 17 October 1922 to Ed Roe and a Cajun mother named Maud Verret. He quit school in his elementary school years. He worked with oilers of machinery for money as he got older. Eugene was engaged to a British woman named Vera. WWII Roe enlisted in the U.S. Army at Lafayette, Louisiana in 1942. Even though he wasn't a doctor, he was made a combat medic and worked hard for his position. He was put in Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 101st Airborne Division, at Camp Toccoa, where he trained under martinet Captain Herbert Sobel. After Toccoa, he graduated jump school at Fort Benning and did extra training at Camps Mackall and Shanks. He then headed to England in 1943. Roe jumped into Normandy with Easy Company on 6 June 1944 as part of Operation Overlord and grouped with the company at Ste. Mere Eglise. After Normandy, he and the Division headed to Holland on 17 September as part of Operation Market Garden. He was wounded in the leg that day and returned to the Company a few days later. Sometime around 1 October, Roe helped evacuate "Moose" Heyliger after being hit by friendly fire, and then reprimanded Capt. Winters and Lt. Welsh for accidentally over administering morphine to Heyliger. The Company left Holland on 26 November and headed to the village of Bastogne at the Ardennes Forest in Belgium as part of the Battle of the Bulge, which occurred on 17 December. There, casualties were mounting at a rapid rate and Roe began running out of supplies. PFC. Alex Penkala was wounded in the arm and Pvt. Wayne Sisk was wounded by mortar fire; Roe evacuated them both to a hospital in Bastogne. In the episode Bastogne, Roe was shown meeting a Belgian nurse named Renée, and they developed a bond. An actual nurse named Renée Lemaire was in Bastogne at the time and, though there is no evidence that Roe ever really met her, it is possible that he may have. In the series, it shows that she eventually dies during a bombing, leaving a distraught Roe to find only part of her clothing that remained of her. After Bastogne, Roe helped with the occupation of Germany and treated the prisoners of a concentration camp they found in Landsberg. Later life After the war, Roe became a construction contractor. He then married and had two daughters, named Marlene and Maxine, and a son named Eugene Roe, Jr. He died in 1998 from cancer. Personality Though serious and seemingly detached from the camaraderie that permeates the combat troops, Roe was nonetheless incredibly dedicated to serving the men of Easy Company. He is often seen going above and beyond his duties, forgoing sleep and putting himself into harm's way to provide the best aid possible. Gallery Real_Eugene_Roe.jpg|The real Doc Roe Roe3.png Roe2.jpg Roe1.jpg Eugene Episode 10.jpg